


Życie w zakłamaniu

by Kafian



Category: Nightcrawler (2014)
Genre: Bisexual Louis, Cheating, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, M/M, Short One Shot, Unhealthy Relationships, ale i tak polecam go sobie obejrzeć, otwarte zakończenie, znajomość filmu nie jest wymagana do zrozumienia treści fika
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Rick jest zagubiony w świecie, jednak nikt, ani nic nie jest w stanie sprowadzić go na właściwą drogę.





	Życie w zakłamaniu

**Author's Note:**

> Film obejrzałam dość dawno, jednak przez cały ten czas chciałam coś napisać o relacji Ricka i Louisa.  
> Taka tam krótka miniaturka.  
> (Jak zwykle piszę fanfiction do wymarłych fandomów lub takich, gdzie jest zero prac po polsku, ech.)

    Był to kolejny wieczór, podczas którego Rick zadawał sobie po raz wtóry to samo pytanie: „Czy naprawdę nie jestem w stanie znaleźć lepszej pracy?”

Jakkolwiek czuł się przywiązany do Louisa, to jednak sposób, w jaki ten go traktował, nie należał do zbyt przyjaznych — przynajmniej gdy byli w pracy. W momencie, kiedy drzwi samochodu się zamykały, Louis przechodził do swojego „profesjonalnego” trybu. Na nic zdawały się prośby, a czasem i wręcz desperackie błagania Ricka, by ten zmienił sposób radzenia sobie z dwoma tak różnymi od siebie światami.

W pierwszym dla Louisa nie liczyło się nic innego oprócz Ricka i wszystkiego, co się z nim wiązało. Podczas przebywania z dala od pracy Louis był ideałem chłopaka — romantyczny, troskliwy, miły. W dniach, kiedy to głównie zespół mężczyzny zajmował się zdobywaniem materiału filmowego oraz ciekawych lub szokujących wydarzeń, Louis zabierał go na randki do miejsc, w których Rick nigdy wcześniej nie był, a nawet o nich nie słyszał. Nie było to takie dziwne, w końcu należał do ubogiej klasy społecznej. I nieważne, jak bardzo nie chciał tego przyznać w myślach (a co dopiero na głos!), to jednak zawdzięczał Louisowi życie… w pewnym sensie. Nie wiedział przecież, co złego mogłoby mu się stać, gdyby jeszcze dłużej pozostał bezdomnym. A pieniądze, które otrzymywał za te poniżające usługi, nigdy nie byłyby w stanie pozwolić mu na wynajem mieszkania. Nieważne, że jego obecne przypominało bardziej kryjówkę poszukiwanego mordercy, aniżeli biednego dwudziesto-paro latka. Liczył się sam fakt posiadania dachu nad głową.

Co do tego drugiego, o wiele mniej przyjemnego świata, to w nim Louis był taki, jak na początku ich znajomości. Bezwzględny, wręcz przerażający, a zwłaszcza gdy na jego twarzy emocje wydawały się całkowicie wymuszone. Skóra rozciągała się w nieznanych sobie kierunkach, jak gdyby zapomniała, czym były naturalne reakcje. W samochodzie i w czasie nagrywania zdarzeń Louis był wymagający, a gdy Rick popełniał błędy (których starał się unikać jak ognia), wtedy ten go krytykował, upominał, karcił, często przy tym obrażając go bezpośrednio lub i w ten bardziej wysublimowany sposób. W takich momentach Rick obawiał się Louisa. Jednak nie było to coś, co był w stanie zmienić. Pozostawało mu więc słuchanie Louisa w ciszy i wyczekiwania godziny, w której wreszcie wysiądą z samochodu, a Louis ponownie stanie się jego kochającym chłopakiem.

  
~*~  
  


Odgłosy dudniącego o parapet deszczu za oknem zlewały się Rickowi z przerywanym oddechem Louisa, który mruczał w jego stronę słodkie słówka zachęty, w międzyczasie trzymając go mocno, prawie boleśnie za włosy. Kolana Ricka powoli odmawiały już posłuszeństwa, jednak mimo to nie zaprzestał tak bardzo znanej sobie czynności. Przyniesienie Louisowi ulgi było znacznie ważniejsze od jego własnego komfortu. W końcu, jeśli dobrze się spisze, to Louis go wynagrodzi. 

    Już od ponad tygodnia nic między nimi nie zaszło, nie licząc krótkich pocałunków, które dla Ricka były zdecydowanie niewystarczające i niesatysfakcjonujące. Pragnął pełnych aktów miłosnych, a nie tych daremnych urywków. Dodatkowo nie mógł się wyzbyć wrażenia, że Louis coś przed nim ukrywał. Nie byłoby to wprawdzie nowością, w końcu mężczyzna był chodzącą zagadką, jednak pomimo tego Rickowi pozostał niesmak w ustach, gdy jego chłopak znikał na długie godziny bez wcześniejszego poinformowania go o tym. Ufał Louisowi, ale i tak nie potrafił trwale uciszyć swoich wątpliwości.

— Wstań. — Usłyszał rozkaz z ust Louisa, który w krótkim odstępie czasu znalazł się nad nim. Rick ścisnął dłońmi poduszkę, która dzieliła jego głowę od twardego materacu, a następnie rozłożył nogi, czekając, aż Louis po raz kolejny tej nocy pokaże mu, jak bardzo go kocha.  
  


~*~  
  


— Nie czuję się zbyt dobrze — wyznał Rick, któremu wciąż przed oczami wirowały flaki rozciętej na pół pięciolatki. Chyba dotychczas najgorszy widok, na jaki miał nieszczęście trafić. I w dodatku uwiecznić na filmie.

Spojrzał na Louisa, jednak ten wydawał się całkowicie niewzruszony. Jak gdyby nic nigdy nie było w stanie nim wstrząsnąć na tyle, by okazał swoje prawdziwe emocje.

— Spokojnie, wytrzymasz, zaraz będziemy na miejscu. — Te słowa jednak nie pomogły Rickowi uspokoić rozbieganych myśli oraz szalejących wnętrzności.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce, Louis błyskawicznie wyszedł z samochodu wraz z nagraniami i ruszył w stronę wejścia do budynku stacji telewizyjnej.

Rick za to, jak zwykle pozostał na swoim miejscu, pilnując pojazdu, jak i sprzętu w nim się znajdującego. Po raz kolejny czekał na niego czas nudy. Rick uważał te chwile za najgorsze, gdyż to właśnie wtedy jego pesymistyczne myśli powracały i wbrew własnej woli zatapiał się w szkodliwy rodzaj melancholii. Wracał pamięcią do czasów dzieciństwa, do każdej kolejnej przeprowadzki i do decyzji, które doprowadziły go do stania się bezdomnym, a wreszcie do jego obecnej, niebywale nieetycznej pracy (przynajmniej według Ricka, Louis zapewne miałby odmienne zdanie na ten temat).

Było już późno w nocy, elektroniczny zegar w samochodzie pokazywał  _ 23:10 _ . Czy ludzie w stacji w ogóle pracowali do tak nieludzkiej pory? Czy już w nocy zajmowali się zdobytym materiałem filmowym?

Akurat, gdy zaczął myśleć o przejściu się do pobliskiej stacji benzynowej po kawę, usłyszał ciężkie kroki mężczyzny. Po tym, jak ponownie znalazł się za kierownicą, nie odezwał się ani słowem do Ricka, co tylko dodatkowo go zaniepokoiło. Louis od razu włączył silnik i ruszył w ponowną drogę. Jak gdyby nie czuł potrzeby wyjaśnienia Rickowi, czemu oddanie materiału zajęło mu ponad godzinę. Jak gdyby było to normalne, że znikał na tak długi czas.

Rick doznał sporego szoku, gdy w czerwonym świetle sygnalizacji, zdołał na szyi Louisa zauważyć jakieś bordowe cienie. Niewiele myśląc, przejechał palcem po śladach, sprawiając tym samym, że mężczyzna zaszczycił go wreszcie spojrzeniem. W dość krótkim czasie klejąca substancja została zidentyfikowana przez Ricka, który kolejno połączył wszystkie fakty.

— Zdradzasz mnie z nią — przemówił cichym, niepewnym głosem, nie będąc nawet w stanie nazwać tej kobiety po nazwisku. Na usta cisnęły mu się same przekleństwa, a nie chciał ich używać przy mężczyźnie, który tak otwarcie nimi gardził.

— Wbrew pozorom nie jest tak, jak myślisz — odrzekł po kilku sekundach, A Rickowi zdawało się, że zarówno w głosie, jak i na twarzy Louisa zawitał strach i pewnego rodzaju obawa. — Szantażowała mnie.

— Nie rozumiem. — Rick wytarł dłoń w chusteczkę, chcąc się pozbyć tego obrzydliwego dowodu zdrady. — Niby czym cię szantażowała?

— Wie o nas… w jakiś sposób się dowiedziała — wyznał szeptem, a Rick zauważył jego drżące, stukające nerwowo w kierownicę, dłonie.

— Nie mogłeś jej zagrozić, że przestaniesz dostarczać materiał? — zapytał, czując się coraz gorzej. Znowu miał ochotę zwymiotować.

— Wtedy mogłaby nawet wypuścić tę informację do telewizji — wyjaśnił, jak gdyby była to najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie. — Statystyki by nam spadły, a ludzie przestaliby nas szanować, uważając za zboczeńców. Dobrze wiesz, jak społeczeństwo działa, Rick. Jak szybko ocenia, bez wcześniejszego poznania perspektyw obu stron.

Rick tylko skinął głową, nie potrafiąc wydobyć z siebie już żadnych słów.

Nawet kiedy leżał już sam w swoim łóżku, w pustym i ciemnym mieszkaniu, nie wiedział, co powinien myśleć o całej tej nowo zdobytej wiedzy.  
  


~*~  
  


Na drugi dzień Louis zarządził wolne. Zabrał go na jedną z najlepszych randek, na jakich obaj dotychczas byli. Rick miał przeczucie, że była ona jakby przeprosinami… albo i próbą przekupstwa, by ten nie opuścił Louisa. Wręcz wydawało mu się, że wczorajsza rozmowa jedynie mu się przyśniła i tak naprawdę w świecie realnym nigdy nie miała miejsca. Mężczyzna zachowywał się tak bardzo naturalnie, nie pozwalając Rickowi mieć już więcej wątpliwości.

  
  
  



End file.
